


An indentation in the shape of you

by barrylen



Series: precarious desires [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, Caitlin Snow & Iris West Friendship, Deception, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, or more like porn with a hint of plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: “Dr. Caitlin Snow.”Haughty voice. Distinctive British accent.Crap.Caitlin froze with her glass raised halfway to her mouth and turned slowly around, painfully aware that Iris was right beside her. She swallowed down a curse when she saw that her mind had not been playing tricks on her and the voice belonged indeed to Amunet Black, who she hadn’t seen since…Since Caitlin had made Killer Frost work for her just to get another go with the genetic splicer in return.





	An indentation in the shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> Part III of precarious desires. You probably don't need to have read the previous parts but there are some references to them in this, so... it might make a bit more sense.
> 
> I am aware that I'm posting this pretty soon after the last part but I've had a lot of this written for a while and couldn't wait to post it :D
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "Dress" because I'm awful at thinking of original fic titles. (And the fic is very, VERY loosely based on that song, so it's kind of fitting I suppose? Heh.)
> 
> Takes place sometime between The Flash 4x01 and 4x05.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Caitlin ran her hands over her stomach to smooth out the silky material of the short dress she was wearing, a little self-conscious as she stepped into the ballroom. It was some kind of upscale fundraiser that Iris had begged her to attend with her for an article since Barry and Cisco were out of town to assist Team Arrow with one crisis or another.

And Caitlin hadn’t been able to say no, even though public events spiked her anxiety more than usual lately. She knew she’d been withdrawn over the past few weeks, and her friendships—the very few social connections she still had—had suffered because of it. She could only partly blame Killer Frost for her tendency to avoid public spaces and contact with other people, since she hadn’t had any blackouts in a while. No weird outfits she didn’t remember wearing, no ice residue in her apartment, no white hairs in her hair brush or on her car seats.

It was what she’d wanted when she’d gone to Amunet for the genetic splicer, for her second half to be _gone_ , but now that she had it… she couldn’t deny that it felt wrong. A part of her was literally missing, after all.

Goosebumps covered her skin even though it was warm in the large hall, and she grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray, throwing it back in one go to get rid of the feeling.

"Somebody looks nervous," said a voice beside her, and Caitlin swallowed down the rest of her drink before shrugging. Iris huffed a laugh, "You all right, Caitlin?"

"I'm good," Caitlin said and smiled at her, exchanging her empty glass for a full one as soon as the next waiter passed, taking one for Iris too as an afterthought. Iris raised her eyebrows as she handed it to her. Fair enough.

"Thank you for this, by the way." Iris' gaze was searching but soft, like somehow she knew how much it had taken for Caitlin to agree. "I really appreciate it."

"Don’t mention it," Caitlin said. "You wanna do the rounds?"

"Oh, absolutely. There's a Wayne Enterprises representative I can't wait to get my hands on." Iris winked. "Figuratively, of course."

Caitlin snorted into her champagne glass and linked arms with Iris, following her into the crowd.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

*

 

In the end, Caitlin even had fun watching Iris press high-ranking officials for juicy details, fully in her element, gossiping with her about the attendees when she was done talking to them.

So yes, it wasn’t bad—until Caitlin laid eyes on the last person she’d expected to see there.

“Dr. Caitlin Snow.”

Haughty voice. Distinctive British accent. _Crap_.

Caitlin froze with her glass raised halfway to her mouth and turned slowly around, painfully aware that Iris was right beside her. She swallowed down a curse when she saw that her mind had not been playing tricks on her and the voice belonged indeed to Amunet Black, who she hadn’t seen since…

Since Caitlin had made Killer Frost work for her just to get another go with the genetic splicer in return.

There hadn’t been any more, well, _incidents_ of the intimate sort between them, but as Caitlin took in Amunet’s appearance—a tasteful satin blouse and slacks with expensive looking jewelry, no sign of obnoxious dreadlocks in her carefully styled hair, pumps that had heels so sharp she could probably kill a man with them—her mind ran wild with the possibilities.

She managed only a nod in reply, stomach clenching with a mixture of dread and anticipation.

“Hey, who’s this?”

Caitlin jumped a little at Iris’ voice. She looked genuinely excited about someone recognizing and approaching Caitlin, and Amunet’s gaze snapped to her, a dangerous glint in her eyes that Caitlin knew just too well. She bared her teeth in what probably resembled a grimace rather than a smile, but like hell she was going to let Amunet rope Iris into her twisted little games.

“I’m so sorry, would you excuse us for a moment? I’ll, um, I’ll catch up with you later,” she blurted and grasped Amunet’s arm, pulling her away from Iris and out of the ballroom and didn’t stop walking until they’d reached an empty corridor away from the crowds, setting her glass down on a random table on the way.

She was a little stunned that Amunet actually let her take control like that, but as soon as she let go of her arm and chanced a look at her face, she blanched at the annoyed but distinctly amused expression Amunet wore while she scrutinized Caitlin’s appearance.

It wasn’t a stroke of luck that she was so compliant. That her deadly bag of metal wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Suddenly, Caitlin was positive that she was planning something malicious.

She shivered when Amunet’s gaze glided down her body.

“No fancy gun with you today, I presume?” Amunet stepped closer, reaching out to let her fingers brush against Caitlin’s thigh, right where she’d worn the holster.

Caitlin swallowed thickly, fighting against letting her traitorous body lean into her touch. It wasn’t fair, the way Amunet affected her. The way she couldn’t help but bask in her attention.

“That one was the only one I ever owned.” Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what had come out of her mouth. Oops. Maybe she shouldn’t have told her that. She huffed at Amunet’s smirk and glanced down the deserted corridor. “What on earth are you doing here, Amunet?”

Her smirk became more pronounced. “Now, is that suspicion I hear? Not to worry, Caity, I’m not going to _hurt_ anyone.”

“Why don’t I believe that?” Caitlin cleared her throat, then shook her head. She was trying to stop thinking of the way Amunet tasted when she was about to come, how her thighs had quivered around Caitlin’s head. “You know what? I actually don’t care. It’s none of my business, right? I really need to get back now—”

“Oh, you’ll do nothing of the sort.”

Like the flick of a switch, her agreeable facade was gone and her face hardened. It was all the warning Caitlin got before Amunet grabbed her arm and spun her around, surprisingly strong as she jerked Caitlin’s wrists into a tight grip behind her back, pulling her into an alcove next to them.

Caitlin nearly groaned out loud, exasperated and so, so turned on.

“You seem to have a thing for restraining me,” she pressed out between gritted teeth, breath coming hard.

Amunet chuckled behind her, and Caitlin couldn’t believe how the sound made her pussy clench, throbbing between her legs.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Amunet said, voice raspy, “ever since that day. Saw how much you loved it. Came so hard, didn’t you, darling? And then you wear this dress…”

As if to emphasize her words, she dragged the hand that wasn’t gripping Caitlin’s wrists up her leg, rucking up the dress, sliding it around to the crease of her thigh, so close to where she needed it. Her fingers crept beneath the fabric, brushing along the lacy seam of her panties. Caitlin bit her lip so she wouldn’t whimper.

It was ridiculous, how wet she was already, feeling herself leak into her underwear, aching to be touched.

“I just want to bloody ruin you,” Amunet hissed into her ear, breath hot on her neck, and then she pressed her hand against her pussy _hard_ , right over her clit, startling a moan out of Caitlin that echoed through the corridor.

“You’ve thought about this,” Amunet murmured. It wasn’t a question, but Caitlin nodded anyway. Her cheeks were burning. Without a doubt Amunet was able to feel the hot dampness between her legs, fingertips tracing over the flimsy fabric of her panties.

“Amunet,” Caitlin said. She whined when the fingers stilled. “Just— _please_.”

“As you wish,” Amunet said, tone smug, like she hadn’t initiated the whole thing. Well, this time anyway.

Caitlin didn’t have time to be indignant, though, because Amunet’s hand was sliding into her panties, fingers slipping deftly between her lips, aided by how slick she was. Caitlin gasped when they pressed down on her clit, firm and unforgiving, moving in tight circles that were almost too rough to feel good.

Almost.

She couldn’t help but let out another moan, having to release the building tension somehow. Amunet _tsk_ -ed and let abruptly go of her wrists just to press her free hand against her mouth.

“Be a good girl now, Caity, and keep quiet,” Amunet said, pulling her closer to her chest, and Caitlin sucked in a sharp breath at her words, at the feeling of her breasts pressing against her back, the combination of sensations so enticing that her cunt released another wave of slick.

Caitlin swore she could _hear_ Amunet smirk.

“Fuck me,” she whispered against her hand, eyes rolling back when Amunet pressed down harder on her mouth and on her clit, “Oh, _fuck me_.”

Her words were muffled but Amunet seemed to have understood her, whirling her around so that they were face-to-face and Caitlin’s back was against the wall. Her hand was back between her legs a second later, almost ripping her underwear as she pulled them down, other hand over her mouth just soon enough to muffle a sob as she found her hole and drove two fingers inside her, burying them up to her knuckles with every ruthless thrust.

Caitlin’s eyes watered and she threw her head back, keening from how good it was, how much she needed it. She scrambled for purchase on the wall, latching onto Amunet’s shoulders when she didn’t find any, mildly surprised in the tiny part of her brain that wasn’t overrun by lust that Amunet let her.

She was so wet, so slick that the smacking sound of Amunet’s fingers plunging rapidly into her seemed too loud in the small space considering they were _in public_ , so filthy, getting even worse when she added another finger, stretching her out, and Caitlin got impossibly wetter. Her inner thighs were tacky from her slick.

“Oh,” Amunet said, just a hint of breathlessness in her voice, “you just love taking it, don’t you? So good for me, taking my fingers so well in your tight little cunt, hm? Think you can handle one more?”

Caitlin’s eyes flew open, nodding frantically as well as she could with Amunet’s hand still covering her mouth before she even had time to process her words.

The tip of Amunet’s tongue darted out to wet her painted red lips, a seemingly unconscious motion, but for the next moment all Caitlin could think about was what it would be like to kiss her.

Amunet’s eyes narrowed as if she could tell what she was thinking, and her hand slid down from her mouth to her chest, cupping one of her breasts at the same time as forcing the next finger inside her, continuing her assault on her pussy. Caitlin bit down on her own hand—she was positive she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet otherwise, and the stretch of four fingers fucking into her so deep, _hard_ , _fast_ , was almost on the wrong side of too much, but she was so close, _so close_ , the muscles in her thighs and buttocks tensing—

“Good girl,” Amunet said at the same time as she pinched Caitlin’s nipple through her dress and forced her fingers in deep, palm slapping hard against her clit, and Caitlin couldn’t help but muffle a scream into her hand as her climax hit.

Her cunt spasmed so violently around Amunet’s fingers that it was bordering on painful, and she shuddered with pleasure, her orgasm seeming to go on forever before the contractions receded. Amunet hummed and slid her fingers slowly out, running them over her oversensitive clit, a sardonic grin spreading on her face when Caitlin let out a startled gasp, hips twitching away.

“Well that was… _something_ , indeed,” Amunet said as she procured a handkerchief from god knows where to wipe her hand before tucking it away again—a small purse, there was a small purse fastened to her pants—directing an amused look at Caitlin’s hand that was still clutching her shoulder.

“Sorry,” Caitlin said, leaning heavily against the wall behind her, “I don’t think I can stand on my own yet.”

“Hm.”

Amunet’s eyes were roaming over her body. She reached out to pull at the straps of her dress, and Caitlin was confused for a moment before she realized what Amunet was doing. Just her luck that Caitlin wasn’t wearing a bra underneath.

“A bit late to get me naked, don’t you think?”

Amunet ignored her and kept tugging down the top of her dress, and Caitlin was too spent to stop her. She didn’t really feel the need to, either, too curious about what she was doing. Amunet snorted and shook her head when her breasts were finally bare, thumbing over a nipple, still hard and sensitive from arousal. Caitlin had to stop her eyelids from fluttering shut.

“Of course you have the most perfect, perky little tits.”

Caitlin nearly laughed, the situation so _ridiculous_ , standing there in a public corridor with her boobs out, but it got stuck in her throat when Amunet started working on the buttons of her slacks. Her eyes didn’t leave Caitlin for a single second, darting between her face and her exposed chest. Caitlin felt more vulnerable than she had with Amunet’s fingers inside of her. Funny, how her brain worked.

“Would love to get you on your knees again,” Amunet said, making Caitlin’s mouth water, which she wasn’t particularly proud of, “but I suppose this’ll have to do.”

“What… what will have to—” She broke off when Amunet took her hand and guided it to the open V of her pants, smirking when Caitlin didn’t hesitate to slide it beneath the layers of fabric until she reached skin, brushing over trimmed curls on her way down, a surprised puff of air escaping her when she felt how aroused Amunet was, so hot between her legs, slick coating the tips of her fingers when she dipped them between her folds.

“Come on now, Caity.” Amunet’s voice was so husky that Caitlin’s stomach clenched with a fresh wave of arousal. “Get me off, hm?”

Amunet braced her hand on the wall next to Caitlin’s head, her other one playing with her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. Caitlin could feel herself get turned on again by it as well as by touching Amunet so intimately, fingers seeking out her engorged clit, teasing at her hole. Their faces were so close together that Caitlin longed to close the space between them to taste her lips.

She didn’t.

Instead, she adjusted the angle of her hand so that she could press a finger into her, feeling out the uneven ridges inside of her, gratification spreading in her chest when Amunet cursed under her breath.

“Another.”

“God,” Caitlin couldn’t help but whine when she slid another finger inside, fucking her as well as she could with the pants restricting her movements, her own pussy throbbing in sympathy.

The only indication that Amunet was affected were her soft huffs of breath, her heavy-lidded eyes as she watched Caitlin’s face, grinding her hips into her thrusts so the heel of Caitlin’s palm pressed against her clit.

“Got me so close now,” Amunet said, voice quiet. She curled her hand into Caitlin’s hair, pulling to tilt her head back, nosing at her jaw.

“ _Amunet_ ,” Caitlin whispered.

It was like a dam broke. The hand in her hair went rigid, and Amunet braced her other hand on the wall, leaning into Caitlin so that Caitlin could barely maintain the position of her own hand, still going a little harder, putting a little more pressure on her clit and then—

Oh, god.

Amunet was kissing her.

It wasn’t gentle; Amunet was nipping and biting at her lips, tongue seeking out her own for just a short moment, but Caitlin could taste the waxy texture of her lipstick, could feel every hot exhalation of her breath.

Amunet came almost quietly, a low moan in the back of her throat as she pressed Caitlin harshly into the wall, their mouths brushing together, bearing down on Caitlin’s hand, her cunt milking her fingers with each wave that left her trembling.

“Oh,” Amunet breathed and kept on rocking her hips, kept clenching around her fingers. Caitlin was about to ask if she wanted another go, maybe somewhere a bit more private, but Amunet she stepped back, forcing Caitlin to pull her hand out of her slacks. She held it up uselessly between them, and a predatory grin spread on Amunet’s face. “Go on. I know you want to.”

Caitlin swallowed thickly, but she lifted her hand to her mouth, and she couldn’t _believe_ herself when she licked it clean, finger by finger, never breaking eye contact. Amunet hummed, sounding satisfied. She closed the space between them to press a kiss to her lips.

Then she turned away, lifting a finger to… her ear?

“Norvok?”

She was wearing comms. What the _hell_.

“Yes,” Amunet said, glancing back at Caitlin, expression unreadable. “Have you acquired the target? Wonderful. Meet me at the rendezvous point in five.”

Then she pressed her finger to the comm, turning it off again, and pulled a compact mirror out of her purse. Caitlin curled her hands into fists at her sides, seething. She didn’t even realize properly that her underwear was still hanging mid-thigh.

“You did this… to distract me,” she said, tone accusatory.

Amunet snorted, carefully fixing her lipstick in the mirror. “Obviously. And it worked, didn’t it?”

“ _Why_?” Her insides felt frozen.

“I admit, this wasn’t in the plan for tonight but… Well, when I heard you were here, I didn’t think you would be as—how should I put it? Ah. _Compliant_ ,” she chuckled at the word like it was some kind of inside joke Caitlin was supposed to understand, “if you spotted Norvok sneaking around in there, being his snaky self. Am I wrong?”

Of course she wasn’t. Caitlin’s chest ached with rage. She was surprised that she hadn’t changed into Killer Frost, yet—that genetic splicer really must’ve worked the last time she used it. Somehow that just made her angrier. Angry at herself, angry at Amunet, angry at every single decision that had brought her to this point.

“You’re despicable,” she spat.

“Now, now, don’t be that way,” Amunet said. “You had fun, didn’t you? And nothing I said tonight was untrue. I’m not a _liar_.”

Caitlin scoffed. “No, you’re just good at misleading and manipulating people.”

Amunet smirked, putting a hand to her chest, “Why thank you! You really do know how to make a lady’s insides melt.”

Caitlin closed her eyes in exasperation. The pun made her think of Cisco, then of her team, and painful guilt burrowed into her as if Amunet had shot her with multiple pieces of her beloved metal. Thankfully she was spared from having to talk her way out of it, because Amunet took a step toward the main corridor after checking her watch.

“As much as I hate to leave you all hot and bothered, I must be getting back to work.” She threw Caitlin a sly look. “And you need to be getting back to the lovely Miss West, yes?”

Caitlin’s breath caught in her throat. _No_. “How do you—”

“Frosty can be quite talkable when you’re not around, darling.”

“Well, then thank god she’s not working for you anymore.” Her voice was almost steady. “Nor am I.”

Amunet laughed, heels clacking on the floor as she walked away.

“Just you wait, Caity,” she said, voice echoing through the corridor. “Just you wait.”

 

*

 

Her phone had a new text on it, from Iris. _Bank robbery emergency, w/ Wally at Star Labs._

Caitlin felt awful for having her left to deal with it alone, even though it wasn’t like she could do much to help these days. What she didn’t feel bad for was stopping for a shower at home before she drove to the Labs, having to stop herself from chewing on her fingernails the whole time. Her hair was still a little wet, but she hadn’t had the energy to do anything about it.

It was pitch-black outside. She welcomed the harsh lights inside the cortex.

“Hey,” Iris said when Caitlin stepped inside, raising an eyebrow as she cataloged her. “You okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I’m sorry for leaving you.”

Iris smiled, tight-lipped. “Don’t worry, I had enough time in there tonight.”

She didn’t stop watching Caitlin as she came over to the panels to sit down next to her, not as she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms over her head, not as she checked Wally’s vitals on the screen.

“What is it?” Caitlin asked finally, chancing a glance at her. Iris’ expression was contemplative.

“It’s nothing. Just—I didn’t know you were into women.”

Caitlin almost burst into hysterical laughter. “Me neither, Iris. Me neither.” She sighed. “That obvious, huh?”

Iris snorted. “Well. When you saw her you had that look, like, ‘oh my god I had sex with you and now I don’t know how to act around you’ and then you vanished forever, and _then_ you come back here freshly showered, and you changed your clothes even though they were fine before?” She shrugged. “Girl, I don’t know what to tell you.”

Caitlin smiled softly at her, then fixed her gaze back on the screens. “She’s bad news.”

“I kinda got that, when you got all panicky.” Iris reached over to squeeze her arm. “Listen. I think we’ve all made bad dating choices, or slept with the wrong people. Just try not to get in too deep?”

“I don’t know…” Caitlin trailed off to let Iris give Wally directions to another robbery in progress, thinking back to before. Amunet had _kissed_ her. She wouldn’t do that just for a distraction. Would she? She snapped out of it when Iris cleared her throat, remembering what she wanted to say. She took a deep breath, “What if I already am in too deep? Not with her, I mean—To be honest, I don’t actually know what I mean.” She looked down at her fingernails, feeling weirdly ashamed.

“Well,” Iris said, drawing the word out, “if you need to talk, we’re here for you. _I’m_ here for you, even if we aren’t exactly besties. Yet.” She winked when Caitlin raised her head to look at her, making her smile. “And if you need help with anything, no matter how—how dark it is, or if you feel like there’s no way out… You’re not alone, Caitlin, okay? You’ve got a team of superheroes backing you up, yeah?”

Caitlin wiped at the corner of her eye. “Dammit, Iris, you’re gonna make me cry.”

Iris laughed and slapped her thighs, getting up from her chair with a flourish.

“I think this calls for ice cream. I know for a fact that there’s at least two pints of Cookie Dough in the freezer. You in?”

“Yeah, that sounds lovely,” Caitlin said, watching her as she walked towards the cortex entrance. “Hey.” She waited until she turned to face her again. “You’re a good friend. Thank you.”

Iris smiled. “Anytime, Cait.”

Caitlin turned back to the monitors, huffing a laugh as she watched the dot that indicated Wally’s position flit through the city, and tried not to wonder what would happen if one day they had to go up against Amunet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥ and will be appreciated SO MUCH.
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://barrylen.tumblr.com) :) (Fic post is [here](https://barrylen.tumblr.com/post/179125280935/an-indentation-in-the-shape-of-you-pairing-amunet).)


End file.
